familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cherokee County, Texas
Cherokee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 50,845 . The county seat is Rusk. The county was named for the Cherokee, who lived in the area before being expelled in 1839. Rusk, the county seat, is 130 miles southeast of Dallas and 160 miles north of Houston. Cherokee County comprises the Jacksonville, TX Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Tyler-Jacksonville, TX Combined Statistical Area. History Native Americans in Cherokee County]] The Hasinai group of the Caddo tribe built a village in the area about 800 A.D. Texas State Historical Association Texas State Historical Association and continued to live in the area until the 1830s, when they migrated to the Brazos River. The Federal government moved them to the Brazos Indian Reservation in 1855 and later to Oklahoma. The Cherokee, Delaware, Shawnee, and Kickapoo Native American people began settling in the area circa 1820. The Texas Cherokee tried unsuccessfully to gain a grant to their own land from the Mexican government. Sam Houston, adopted son of Chief Oolooteka (John Jolly) of the Cherokee, negotiated the January 14, 1836, treaty between Chief Bowl T he Sam Houston Memorial Museum of the Cherokee and the Republic of Texas. R. Edward Moore and Texarch Associates On December 16, 1837, the Texas Senate declared the treaty null and void, Texas State Historical Association and encroachment of Cherokee lands continued. On October 5, 1838, Indians massacred members of the Isaac Killough family Texas State Historical Association Texas Escapes - Blueprints For Travel, LLC. at their farm northwest of the site of present Jacksonville, leading to the Cherokee War of 1839 and the expulsion of all Indians from the land which was to become the county of Cherokee. Early exploration and settlers Domingo Terán de los Ríos Texas State Historical Association and Father Damián Massanet Texas State Historical Association explored the area on behalf of Spain in 1691. Louis Juchereau de St. Denis Texas State Historical Association began trading with the Hasinais in 1705. Nuestro Padre San Francisco de los Tejas Mission Texas State Historical Association was originally established in 1690 but was re-established in 1716 by Captain Domingo Ramon. It was abandoned again because of French incursions and re-established in 1721 by the Marques de San Miguel de Aguyao. In 1826, empresario David G. Burnet received a grant from the Coahuila y Tejas legislature to settle 300 families. Wallace L. McKeehan, then. The settlers were mostly from the southern states and brought with that lifestyle with them. By contracting how many families each grantee could settle, the government sought to have some control over colonization. County established and growth , Texas]] Cherokee County was formed from land given by Nacogdoches County in 1846. It was organized the same year. The town of Rusk became the county seat. Cherokee County voted in favor of secession from the Union, during the build-up to the Civil War. In 1872, the International – Great Northern Railroad Texas State Historical Association caused Jacksonville Texas Escapes - Blueprints For Travel, LLC. to relocate two miles east, to be near the tracks. The Kansas and Gulf Short Line Railway was built north-to-south through the county between 1882 and 1885. The Texas and New Orleans Railroad Texas State Historical Association in 1905, and the Texas State Railroad Texas State Historical Association in 1910, each gave rise to new county towns along their tracks. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 69 * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 84 * U.S. Highway 175 * State Highway 21 * State Highway 110 * State Highway 135 * State Highway 204 * State Highway 294 Adjacent counties *Smith County (north) *Rusk County (northeast) *Nacogdoches County (east) *Angelina County (southeast) *Houston County (southwest) *Anderson County (west) *Henderson County (northwest) National protected area *Neches River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 46,659 people, 16,651 households, and 12,105 families residing in the county. The population density was 44 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 19,173 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.34% White, 15.96% Black or African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 7.43% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. 13.24% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,651 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.70% were married couples living together, 12.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 24.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 101.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,313, and the median income for a family was $34,750. Males had a median income of $26,410 versus $19,788 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,980. About 13.70% of families and 17.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.30% of those under age 18 and 15.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cherokee County, Texas *Chuck Hopson, Texas state representative from Cherokee County References External links *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hcc10 Cherokee County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas * Historic Cherokee County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. *Cherokee County Sons of Confederate Veterans Category:Counties of Texas Category:Cherokee County, Texas Category:1846 establishments in the United States Category:States and territories established in 1846 Category:County in Northeast Texas Category:County in Ark-La-Tex